The Day in Our Lives: Anime Style
by tinak142
Summary: This is our first fanfic so let us know what you think
1. Default Chapter

**  
**

By: Tina and Bridget

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but we do own our characters. Please don't steal or we will get you. :D

Our characters bio's:

Name: Emiko Higurashi (means Blessed, beautiful child)

Family: Kaida

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Lives: present

School: goes to high school with Kagome and the YYH gang (senior)

Hair color: black with red highlights (goes to shoulders)

Element(s): fire, wind, and water

Eye color: blue

Demon type: 1/2 fire demon 1/2 ice demon (Forbidden Child)

Weapons: katana and whip I keep hind in my cloak and daggers and poisons In my pants pockets.

Clothes: pink tops and black pants with lots of hidden pockets and I wear black boots and a black cloak

Name: Kaida Higurashi (means little dragon)

Family: Emiko

Age: 17

Height: 5'2

Lives: present

School: goes to high school with Kagome and the YYH gang (junior)

Hair color: Black hair with red highlights (goes to my knees)

Element(s): wind, fire, and water

Eye color: Hazel (changes form blue to green)

Demon type: 1/2 fire demon 1/2 ice demon (Forbidden Child)

Weapons: katana and whip I keep hind in my cloak and daggers and poisons In my pants pockets

Clothes: Black tops and blacks cargo pants with lots of pockets in it and I wear black boot and a black cloak.


	2. going to school

Disclaimers: We do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but we do own our own stuff. --

It was a Monday morning in the city of Tokyo. Emiko & Kaida were sound asleep in their beds, when both of their alarms went off. Emiko was so excited that she jumped out of bed and ran into Kaida's room screaming "Wake up, Wake up! School time. Bitch wake up." Kaida just looks at her and throws her pillow at her.

"Leave me alone Emiko. I hate school, especially this new one we are going to. Can't you be a normal teen and hate it as well. Now let me go back to sleep before I stab you in the face with this dagger."

Emiko looks at her with a frown. "Your such a fucking cunt Kaida, I swear if you stab me, I am going to take this katana and shove it up your small ass. You penis face. Threaten me again beeotch."

Kaida gets up and smacks Emiko in the face with her pillow and goes into her bathroom to shower. Emiko holds her face and walks out of her room and meets her mother in the kitchen.

Kaida comes downstairs wearing her black cargo pants & a black top, with black eyeliner, and black eye shadow on. She smiles at her mother, her mother smiles back. Her mother turns around and finishes cooking breakfast. Kaida sits down at the table and evil eyes Emiko. Emiko gives her the finger.

"What are you Goth now, that is so early 90's. Kaida wash that crap off your face. NOW!"

"I am not washing this off and yes I am Goth. Got a problem with it then kiss my white ass."

"Both of you knock it off or I am going to wash your mouths out with soap. I don't tolerate that kind of language. Now eat your breakfast and go to school." Their mother places their plates on the table. She looked angry. They both look at her with innocent eyes.

"Yes mother. We're sorry." They both said. They finish up breakfast and walk out the front door to their car. They look at each other and Kaida smiles and says, "I want to drive oh precious one."

"Umm how about no. You drive like a freaking manic. I however drive like a mature adult. You can drive when you mature a little."

"You drive like a grandma. I am mature. How am I not mature? I'll show you who's immature and mature. Let me drive, give me the keys. You always drive. You act like you own this car, but you don't. You own nothing. Aha, oh wait you own your ugly pink wardrobe. Oh and your ugly cloak and matching bag. You suck. Give me the damn keys. Right now!"

"Look Kaida you're making us late. I would love to sit here and chat but I have more important things to do, like uh get a fucking education."

"Screw you, you stupid nut job. Give me the damn keys. I'll get us there in five minutes or less." She giggles.

"Fine, but only this once, next time I drive." She throws Kaida the keys and gets into the car.

Kaida takes the keys and starts up the car; she speeds off but makes a pit stop at the Weapon Shop, to pick up a new set of daggers. While in the store Emiko gets out and starts walking to school. She mumbles to herself. "That little lying sack of cow dung. Err wait 'til I get my hands on her. I hate her. My first day at a new school ruined. Stupid sisters. I wish I were the only child." She kicks a rock and stubs her toe. "OUCH!" Emiko limped all the way to school.

When Emiko got there, she saw that Kaida was already there. Emiko goes to the car and grabs her cloak and bag and walks into school. She goes to the office to get her schedule, but the secretary seemed to have misplaced it. They send Emiko to a room for the whole day.

With the YYH gang

RING RING Kurama gets up and turns off his alarm clock and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and gets dressed in the new boys uniform for school. He looks over at the clock noticing that he was 45 minutes late, he says to himself "I better go find Hiei and Yusuke and see if they are ready."

On his way to Yusuke's house, Hiei jumps from a tree next to him, when they get to Yusuke's house they see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting about who is better than the other.

"Urameshi, I can beat you down any day and you know it, lets fight here and now"

"Kuwabara you Baka, Keiko is going to kill me if I am late for school again, Kurama and Hiei are here let's go."

"Ok but we well finish this after school then."

"Whatever Kuwabara" starts walking to the school with the others. When they got to the school Yusuke sees his cousin Kagome walking into the school.

"Hey Kagome, what you doing here I thought you went to another school."

"Well Yusuke, I was but they sent me here, who are your friends?"

"Oh! Well the red hair one is Shuuichi Minamino and the one with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara and the one in all black is Hiei Jaganshi."

"It is very nice to meet you all, I'm Yusuke's cousin and I believe two more of are cousins are going here now."

"Nice to meet you Kagome."said Kurama while bowing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" said Kuwabara, Kagome slaps him and Yusuke hits him in the head.

"Stop messing with my little cousin Kuwabara."

"Hmmm." said Hiei while smirking

"Will I need to be going guys to get my schedule, I don't went to be late on my first day."

"Hey Kagome me and Hiei will walk with you, we need to get ours too."

"Ok, Kurama lets get going then, see you later Yusuke" walks off with Kurama and Hiei following her to go get there schedules than go to class.

A/N – Don't blame us if it sucks, it's our first time. Thanks for reading. More chapters to come and more of chapter one. Please send us your opinions, or even ideas. It would be appreciated.

3 Tina & Bridget


End file.
